Handbuch für Schüler des Lichts
Als Schüler des Lichts auf dem Weg zur Priesterweihe, Paladinweihe oder des geweihten Möches / Nonne gibt es vieles zu lernen. Zusätzlich zu euren persönlichen Aufzeichnungen und Erfahrungen, soll euch das Handbuch „Lichtkirche im Kleinen“ ein Anker und Ratgeber für bestimmte Situationen sein. Wir beginnen mit Kapitel I - „Lichtrituale innerhalb der Familie“ Die Keimzelle des Glaubens und des Lebens ist, im besten Falle, die Familie in der wir aufwachsen und geborgen sind. Innerhalb der Familie sollte ein Kind Urvertrauen lernen und hier erfahren was es bedeutet, tagtäglich, die Liebe des Lichts durch liebende Menschen zu erfahren. Kinder bringen den Eltern ebenfalls Zuneigung entgegen und somit lernen auch hier die Eltern erneut die Bindung und Tiefe des Lichts zu den Gläubigen. Wenn wir Lichtdiener als Seelsorger oder Helfer, Mittler zwischen dem göttlichen Licht und den Gläubigen in Familie kommen, so müssen wir stets bedenken, dass jede Familie ihre ganz einzelnen Rituale hat, wie dies auch jeder einzelne, jede Beziehung und jede Gruppe hat. Rituale sind die immer wiederkehrenden Handlungen, die sich mit dem Laufe der Zeit bewährt haben und nicht immer wieder neu erfunden werden. Bereits der kleinste Säugling benötigt Rituale. Hierdurch erlangt man Geborgenheit, Sicherheit, Ruhe und das Vertrauen wird dadurch gestärkt. Die Rituale, die wir haben, können uns gerade in schweren Zeiten auffangen und uns Sicherheit und Ruhe vermitteln. Und wie es geschrieben steht in dem Lichtkodex des Ordens: Du, Licht, bist unser Gegenüber. Wir wollen Dich in alle Bereiche unseres Daseins immer und immer wieder mit hineinnehmen. Du belebst uns, unsere Familie, unsere Gemeinschaft, unsere Beziehung zu anderen. Wir brauchen Dich. Du, Licht, bist willkommen in unserer Minute, in unserer Stunde, in unserem Tag, unserer Woche, unserem Monat, unserem Jahr, unserem Leben. Und wie das Licht uns verkündet: Ich bin da! Für jeden von euch! Immer und überall – zu jeder Zeit! Verlasst euch darauf, denn ich bin in euch und in allem was ist! Bedenkt immer – Licht schenkt Hilfe! Baut auf das Licht und seiner Zusage! Dies ist etwas, das wir auch in die Familie tragen können, die wir unterstützen. Aber es gilt auch für jeden von uns als Hilfe und Stütze, wenn wir es einmal vergessen sollten. Was können wir tun, wenn wir streiten? Auseinandersetzungen und Streits gibt es in jeder Familie – in jeder Gruppierung … mal weniger, mal mehr. Dies ist ganz normal. Was wir nun den Familien nahe bringen können ist, dass sie in Zeiten des „Friedens“ bereits einen festen Ritus für schwierigere, streitbarere Zeiten festlegen. Lasst uns nie im Streite auseinander gehen! Nie sollte das harsche Wort, die „zugeschlagene Türe“ das letzte sein, was uns vom anderen bleibt – sei es, wenn man zu Bette geht oder das Haus verlässt, um seiner Arbeit, seinen Besorgungen nachzugehen, oder nach draußen zu Freunden oder um nur „den Kopf frei zu bekommen“. Dieser Ritus ist nicht leicht und sicherlich fällt er einem nicht immer einfach, gerade wenn die Wut, der Zorn oder auch die Verletzungen überhand nehmen wollen. Doch sollten wir es versuchen und auch den Familien, denen wir helfen nahebringen. Beim Versöhnen ist es so, dass wir selbst uns auch dem anderen verständlich machen. Innerhalb der Familie und Gemeinschaft dürfen wir immer wieder sagen und zeigen: „Nicht alles, was du sagst und tust, finde ich richtig! Nicht immer kann ich deinem Denken und deinen Einstellungen folgen! Dennoch liebe ich dich selbst: weil es dich gibt! Weil du der bist, der du bist! Weil du genau so bist, wie du bist! Weil das Licht dich liebt!“ Es geht nicht um den genauen Wortlaut. So etwas kann man auch durch Gesten zeigen, die jene Worte beinhalten. Durch etwas, das von Herzen kommt. Das ist es was zählt und was wir für uns selbst anwenden können und auch den Familien näherbringen können, die wir unterstützen. Der Tag innerhalb der Familie Manchen Familien müssen wir das Gebet und somit die Konversation mit dem Licht noch nahe bringen und zunächst beginnen wir mit dem Zeichen des Lichts, welches vor Beginn und am Ende eines jeden Gebets und jeder Lichtmesse gezogen wird. Im Namen des heiligen Lichtes ziehen wir das Lichtzeichen. Wo ein jeder das Lichtzeichen setzen möchte, ist ihm überlassen. In manchen Regionen wird es vor der Stirn, dem Mund und dem Herzen gezogen. In manchen nur vor der Stirn und in anderen vor der Brust, dem Herzen nahe. Nicht immer müssen wir laut „Im Namen des heiligen Lichtes“ laut aussprechen. Auch dies bleibt jedem Gläubigen selbst überlassen. Wir sagen „Im Namen des heiligen Lichts“, weil alles was wir denken, sagen oder tun, im Namen des heiligen Lichts stattfinden soll und wir dies wollen. Das Morgengebet Bevor der Alltag innerhalb der Familie beginnt, kann die Familie ein gemeinsames, kurzes Gebet sprechen, in das die Hoffnungen des neuen Tages einfließen können. Dies kann der Familie näher gebracht werden, bis es ein eigenständiger Ritus ist. Dann wird das Lichtzeichen auf die Stirn gezeichnet mit dem Finger. Diese Geste stellt den Segen dar unter den die Person dann gestellt wird. Schon bei der Taufe eines Kindes wird mit jener Geste der Täufling vom Priester, den Eltern und den Taufpaten, unter den Segen des Lichtes gestellt. Nach jener Geste kann sich mit den Worten „Licht schütze dich!“ verabschiedet werden. Ein Beispiel für ein allgemeines Morgengebet kann sein: Licht sei mit mir, Licht sei vor mir, Licht sei hinter mir, Licht sei in mir, Licht sei unter mir Licht sei über mir, Licht zu meiner Rechten, Licht zu meiner Linken, Licht die Kraft! Licht der Friede! Da es nicht immer üblich ist, dass Familien auch den Mittag gemeinsam verleben, wenden wir uns gleich dem Abendgebet zu. Jedes Familienmitglied erlebt den Tag anders. Aus diesem Grunde ist es umso wichtiger und schöner, wenn man den Tag gemeinsam beendet. In der Ruhe und Gemeinschaft kann die Familie des Erlebte des Tages berichten. Sie können an alle Personen denken, denen sie begegnet sind und die sie beschäftigt haben. Personen, die Freude gebracht haben oder auch Kummer und Streit und auch an Personen, die man vielleicht vermisst. Mit einem Gebet kann die Familie dann für den Tag danken. Diese bewußten Handlungen helfen einem den vergangenen Tag ganz bewusst nochmal durchzugehen und in die Umarmung des Lichtes zu legen. In dieses Gebet können wir auch jene mitaufnehmen, die krank sind oder verstorben und eine Lücke für immer hinterlassen haben. Wir können um Verzeihung bitten, wenn wir uns und unseren Mitbürgern nicht im Sinne des Lichts begegnet sind. Das Beispiel eines allgemeinen Abendgebetes kann sein: Aus dem Vielerlei des Alltags müssen wir hinabsteigen immer wieder auf den Grund des Herzens, dorthin, wo das Licht in uns wohnt und wirkt, dass wir auf Es hören und mit Ihm leben. Licht, voll Dankbarkeit schaue ich auf den heutigen Tag zurück. Was mir gelungen ist, dafür danke ich dir und deinem gütigen Schutz. Was falsch und unrecht war, das empfehle ich deiner verzeihenden Barmherzigkeit. Es segne und behüte mich das heilige Licht. Das Nachtgebet können wir den Familien so nahebringen, dass ein jeder für sich allen noch einmal beten kann. Hier kann dem Licht gedankt werden, aber auch die Sorgen und Ängste können dem Licht anvertraut werden. Manch ein Kind betet auch für eine ruhige Nacht. Licht, beschütz uns auch in dieser Nacht, wie du gestern und vorgestern gemacht. Lass uns schlafen gut und fein, lass uns Morgen wieder die Deinen sein. Licht, dein Schutz und Segen, deine Gnade steh uns bei. Leit uns selbst auf allen Wegen, dass dein Friede mit uns sei. Dies ist ein klassisches Nachtgebet für die Nachtruhe. Die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten gehören mit zu den wichtigsten Momenten im Alltag einer Familie und Gemeinschaft. Und hierzu können wir den Familien den Ritus des Tischgebets nahebringen. Mit dem Segensgebet vor dem Essen und dem Dankesgebet nach dem Mahl zeigen wir, dass es nicht selbstverständlich für uns ist, dass wir Speis, Trank und Miteinander erleben dürfen, sondern dies wertvolles Gaben für uns sind. Wichtig zu verstehen ist, dass nicht nur das Essen an sich wichtig ist. Nein, es geht auch um das Zusammensein der Familie, die sich füreinander die Zeit nimmt und auch aufeinander wartet. Aus diesem Grunde ist der Ritus des gemeinsamen Mahls so wichtig! Hier ein Beispiel für ein klassisches Segensgebet vor dem Essen, welches einer Familie vermittelt werden kann: Segne, O Licht unser Essen. Segne, O Licht unser Brot. Lass uns jene nicht vergessen, die da hungernd sind, in Not. Ein Dankgebet nach dem Essen kann sein: Jedes Tierlein kriegt sein Essen, jedes Blümchen trinkt von Dir, hast auch unser nicht vergessen, geliebtes Licht, wir danken Dir! Die Heilige Messe Die heilige Lichtmesse, wird von den Gläubigen zumeist jeden Sonntag besucht und sollte fester Bestandteil des Tages sein. In der Lichtmesse feiern wir jenen Glauben, der uns zu Lichtgläubigen macht: den Glauben an das Licht und seine Existenz und Wirken. Wenn die Familie mit der Gemeinde gemeinsam feiert, so spürt sie, dass sie Teil einer großen Gemeinschaft ist und nicht alleine mit etwaigem Kummer und Sorgen. Das gemeinschaftliche Zelebrieren des Glaubens stärkt die Gemeinschaft und schafft Verbundenheit. Das Jahr Im Laufe eines Jahres bekommen wir die Jahreszeiten mit. Die Verschiedenheiten der Jahreszeiten, die Natur, mit der wir beschenkt wurden und den Wechsel von Tag und Nacht. All dies erfährt ein jeder von uns und für uns Gläubige ist es ein Bild für die Nähe des Lichts. Denn: Das Licht ist in allen Zeiten des Lebens bei uns! Dies gilt es auch den Familien zu vermitteln. Im Frühling erkennen wir das Wachsen von längst Aufgegebenem. Wir werden Zeuge von neuem Leben und es kann uns auch ein Bildnis fürs Versöhnen sein – um nämlich miteinander neu zu beginnen. Im Sommer, der hell ist uns warm zeigt sich uns das Bild der Wärme und des Ungetrübten. Den unbeschwerten und fröhlichen Zeiten des Glücks, der Freude und der Geborgenheit. Des Wachstums und der Reifwerdung. Im teils stürmischen Herbst zeigt sich uns das Bild der Reife, der Ernte aber auch in Auseinandersetzungen, Unsicherheiten und Zweifeln. Der dunkle Winter offenbart sich mit den Zeiten der Angst, der Trauer und der Kraftlosigkeit, sowie Abschiednehmens, des Sterbens und der Besinnlichkeit. In all jenen Zeiten erleben wir das Licht in all seinen mannigfaltigen Facetten und können erkennen, dass das Licht in allem und jedem ist, denn ist immer bei uns. Das Kirchenjahr innerhalb der Familie Das Kirchenjahr beinhaltet mehrere große Feste, die auch von den Familien gefeiert werden und zu denen es bestimmte Rituale gibt. Winterhauch wird in der dunklen Zeit des Dezembers gefeiert und lässt uns besonders das Licht in der Dunkelheit erkennen, welches unser Leben, auch und gerade, in dunklen Zeiten erhellt. Beim Ahnenfest, welches mit dem Mondfest der Druiden und Kaldorei auf einen Termin fällt, feiern wir das Gedenken an unsere Ahnen und die Verbundenheit mit ihnen im Licht. Das Nobelgartenfest fällt in den Frühling und somit in die Zeit, wenn die Natur zu neuem Leben erwacht. Hierin sehen wir das Licht, welches im Leben steckt und in der Natur. Beim Sonnenwendfest wird das Leben gefeiert welches erfüllt ist vom Licht. Beim Erntedankfest, feiern wir die Ernte des Jahre und danken dem Licht dafür. Ebenso danken wir jenen Helden, die ihr Leben für uns gaben. Am Tag der Toten, nach den Schlotternächten, wird den Verstorbenen gedacht und man feiert zu ihren Ehren. In verschiedenen Regionen des Reiches gibt es noch kleinere Feste und Bräuche, die ebenso gefeiert werden. In der Zeit vor Winterhauch schmücken die Familien die Wohnräume mit Reisig und binden oft gemeinsam einen Kranz. An den letzten 4 Sonntagen vor Winterhauchabend, wird eine Kerze angezündet, um dem Licht zu danken. Es wird gemeinsame Zeit verbracht. Am Winterhauchabend geht die Familie gemeinsam zur Lichtmesse und innerhalb der Gemeinschaft wird dann gemeinsam das Fest zu Ehren des Lichts gefeiert. In manchen Gemeinden wird danach gemeinsam gespeist und es gibt nach der Lichtmesse Geschenke. In den 40 Tagen vor Nobelgarten ist allgemein die Fastenzeit. An Sonntagen und zu Hochfesten, welche in jene Zeit fallen, wird nicht gefastet. Die Gläubigen sollen in der Fastenzeit als äußeres Zeichen von Buße und Besinnung auf Dinge verzichten, die ihnen angenehm und lieb sind. Zudem sollen sie nur eine volle Mahlzeit am Tag und je zwei kleinere Stärkungen zu sich nehmen. Diese recht strengen Regeln sind aber nicht immer achtbar. Wichtig ist hier auch auf die Situation der Personen zu blicken. Dem Lichtgläubigen jedoch werden für die Fastenzeit drei Dinge mit auf den Weg gegeben: zu beten, zu fasten und zu geben. Die Gläubigen sollen sich in der Fastenzeit besonders gegen Not und Ungerechtigkeit einsetzen. Im Jahr gibt es neben jenen Festen aber auch noch andere Feste, die einen jeden individuell begleiten und die einmalig sind. Geburtstag, Namenstage, Hochzeitstage und auch Todestage gehören hier dazu. Der Namenstag wird nicht in allen Regionen Azeroths gefeiert. Wird jemand geboren so erhält diese Person von Mutter und Vater einen Namen. Dieser Name gibt dem Kind ein ganz eigenes Merkmal. Bei dem Fest kann über das Leben und Wirken des Namenspatrons nachgedacht werden und dem Kind dann von der Person erzählt werden unter deren besonderen Schutz sie gestellt wurden. Ebenso gedenken die Gläubigen, die jenen Tag feiern, an diesem Tage auch an alle mit demselben Namen. Auch wenn es feste Feiertage innerhalb des Kirchenjahres gibt, an denen wir Gläubigen unserer Verstorbenen gedenken. So gibt es doch auch den Tag selbst, an dem uns die geliebte Person verlassen hat, um ins Licht vor zu gehen. Die Verstorbenen können im Leben einer Familie weiterhin einen Platz einnehmen. Dies können wir den Familien nahebringen. In den Gebeten können sie einen festen Platz einnehmen und natürlich auch am Todestag der geliebten Person. An jenem Tag kann sich die Familie treffen und so das Andenken hochhalten. Sie können durch Erzählungen und Erinnerungen über den Verstorbenen, diesen in Gedanken, in ihre Mitte holen ihm so gedenken und ehren. *********** Hiermit endet auch das Kapitel "Llichtrituale in der Familie" - wie können wir das Licht innerhalb von Familien näherbrigen? Kapitel II: Unsere Gespräche mit dem Licht – Sinnvolles Beten In dem Kapitel wenden wir uns dem Gebet zu. Mit allen unseren Gefühlen und Gedanken können wir uns an das Licht wenden. Dies kann jederzeit geschehen. Ob nun am Tag oder auch mitten in der Nacht. Ob nun zuhause, unterwegs, in der Kirche, auf der Arbeit, in der Natur, im Kampf, in Not, im Glück … überall und zu jeder Zeit. Wie oft wir beten sollen? Nun, auch darin sind wir völlig frei. Manch einer nimmt sich ganz bewusst einmal am Tag Zeit für ein intensives Gebet. Ein anderer zieht es eher vor mehrmals am Tage zu beten. Wieder ein anderer – eher spontan, aber dafür regelmäßig. Durch das Gebet lernen wir, dass vieles in unserem Leben eben nicht selbstverständlich sonder ein Geschenk ist. Nahrung, Freundschaften, die Schönheiten der Natur! Jedem Gläubigen wird nahegelegt, sich dem Licht regelmäßig im Gebet anzuvertrauen, denn im Gebet – in der Zwiesprache mit dem Licht – drücken wir unsere Hoffnungen, Ängste, Zweifel, Kümmernisse … aber auch unseren Dank und unsere Freude aus. Sie bringt uns dem Licht näher und stärkt die Bindung mit dem Licht, wie auch ein Gespräch unter Freunden oder innerhalb der Familie klärend und stärkend wirkt. Wie schon im Lichtkodex des Ordens geschrieben steht: Bitte, dann wird dir gegeben. Suche, dann wirst du auch finden. Klopfe an, dann wird dir auch aufgetan. Denn nur wer bittet, der empfängt. Und wer suchet, der findet. Im Gebet können wir unterschiedliche Gebetshaltungen einnehmen. Die gängigen Haltungen sind das Gebet im Stehen, mit gesenktem Haupt und gefalteten Händen. Sowie das Gebet im Knien. Jedoch gibt es noch andere Haltungen, die man während des Gebets einnehmen kann. 1. Das Schlagen des großen Lichtsymbols Hierbei wird das Lichtsymbol groß von Stirn bis Brustmitte gezogen. 2. Das Schlagen des kleinen Lichtsymbols Hier schlägt der Gläubige das Zeichen des Lichts in kleinerem Rahmen vor einer bestimmten Körperregion. Meist die Stirn oder das Herz. 3. Das dreifache Lichtsymbol Das dreifache Lichtsymbol wird vor Stirn, Mund und Herzen jeweils in Form des kleinen Schlagens des Lichtsymbols gezogen. Es symbolisiert, dass man das Licht im Geiste, im Worte und im Herzen spürt und auch leben möchte. 4. Hände falten oder zur Schale formen In Demut falten wir die Hände und zentrieren uns somit in der Mitte, um ganz bei dem Gebet und somit der Zwiesprache mit dem Licht zu sein. Formen wir die Hände zur Schale so versinnbildlicht, das oft die Geste der Darbietung aber auch des Empfangens. 5. Hände einander im Kreis reichen Reichen wir uns im Gebet die Hände und formen somit eine Art Kreis, so ist dies das Zeichen der Verbundenheit im Licht untereinander. 6. Augen schließen und Kopf neigen Viele Gläubige schließen im Gebet die Augen und neigen das Haupt. Mit dem Schließen der Augen konzentrieren wir uns auf die Zwiesprache mit dem Licht und schließen damit alle äußerlichen Reize aus, die uns ablenken könnten. Die Neigung des Hauptes ist ein Zeichen des Respekts und auch der Demut, welches wir dem Licht entgegen bringen. 7. Aufwärts schauen Blickt ein Gläubiger im Gebet nach oben. So möchte er dem Licht in die Augen blicken und sucht hier die Zwiesprache. Er schaut auf und konzentriert sich so auf die Zwiesprache. 8. Einander die Hand auf die Schulter legen Dies ist im Gebet eine weiter Geste der Zusammengehörigkeit. Aber auch der Stütze und des Vertrauens. Ein Zeichen, dass man zusammensteht und miteinander verbunden ist im Glauben. 9. Arme nach oben recken und aufwärts schauen Recken wir die Arme im Gebet nach oben und blicken auch in jene Richtung, dann bitten wir das Licht um seine Gnade, seinen Segen und versinnbildlichen somit die Form des Kelches. Das Gefäß welches wir werden, damit das Licht durch uns wirken kann. 10. Eine Kerze anzünden Zünden wir zum Gebet eine Kerze an, so holen wir mit diesem Zeichen, das Licht zu uns in unsere Mitte. Es versinnbildlicht so das Licht, zu welchem wir beten und kann dem Gläubigen eine Hilfe und Unterstützung im Gebet sein. Gebetsformen Wie schon in Kapitel I teils erwähnt, gibt es verschiedene Formen von Gebeten. Im Dankgebet danken wir dem Licht für die Schöpfung und für alles Gute, das uns im Leben widerfährt. Im Bittgebet bringen wir dem Licht unsere Anliegen und Wünsche vor. Im Lobpreis preisen wir das Licht für seine Güte und Größe. Im Bußgebet bekennen wir vor dem Licht unsere Schuld und bitten um Vergebung und Verzeihung für das Unterlassen des Guten, Verfehlungen in unserem Leben oder in unserer Gesellschaft. Im Segensgebet, bitten wir um den Segen des Lichts. Neben traditionellen Gebeten gibt es auch persönlich formulierte Gebete. Wie diese formuliert werden liegt bei jedem selbst. Ein Gebet kann lang oder kurz sein. Auch hier gibt es keine Begrenzungen. Ob es nun eher bodenständig oder poetisch ist, auch hier ist dem Gläubigen freie Hand gelassen. Ein Gebet kann auch ganz ohne Worte auskommen – nämlich dann, wenn der Gläubige dem Licht zu hören möchte und ihm so schweigend begegnet. Gebete spielen eine wichtige Rolle im Leben des Gläubigen. Und so gibt es heute einige Gebetsbücher und fast ein jeder Gläubiger legt sich im Leben sein eigenes Gebetsbuch an. Jedem Schüler des Lichts, der Bruderschaft des Lichts zu Sturmwind, wird nahegelegt, im Lauft der Ausbildung mit einem persönlichen Gebetsbuch zu beginnen. Eigene freie Gebete werden in jenes Gebetsbuch geschrieben und die Anliegen können ganz unterschiedlich sein: Leid, Not, Verfolgung, Familie, Partner, Kinder, Art der Erfahrungen mit dem Licht, usw. Dankgebet Im Dankgebet danken wir dem Licht. Wir danken ihm für die Schöpfung und für all jenes, was uns im Leben widerfährt und was uns formt und unser Leben bereichert. Diese Gebete sind mit Freuden- und Glücksgefühlen verbunden, sie spiegeln Momente wider, in denen wir eins sind mit dem Licht und seiner Schöpfung… So in etwa lässt sich der Anfang aller „Dankgebete“ darstellen. Dankesgebete gibt es gar mannigfaltige und auch wenn es allgemeine Dankgebet gibt, so sind sie oftmals aus sehr persönlich. Hier ein Dankgebet eines unbekannten Paladins, geschrieben in sein Gebetsbuch und geborgen in Nordend. Ich will dich rühmen, Licht, denn du hast mich aus der Tiefe gezogen und lässt meine Feinde nicht über mich triumphieren. Im sicheren Glück dachte ich einst: Ich werde niemals wanken. Licht, in deiner Güte stelltest du mich auf den schützenden Berg. Doch dann hast du dein Gesicht verborgen. Da bin ich erschrocken. Zu dir, Licht, rief ich um Hilfe, ich flehte mein Licht um Gnade an. Ich sagte: Was nützt dir mein Blut, wenn ich begraben bin? Kann der Staub dich preisen, deine Treue verkünden? Höre mich, Licht, sei mir gnädig! Licht, sei du mein Helfer! Da hast du mein Klagen in Tanzen verwandelt, hast mir das Trauergewand ausgezogen und mich mit Freude umgürtet. Darum singt dir mein Herz und will nicht verstummen. O mein heiliges Licht, ich will dir danken in Ewigkeit. Ehre sei dem Licht wie im Anfang, so auch jetzt und alle Zeit und in Ewigkeit. So sei es! Im Gegensatz dazu, das Beispiel eines Dankgebets aus dem Gebetsbuch eine Adelsfrau aus Lordaeron: Danke für die Blumen in meinem Garten sie erfreuen mich mit ihrer Blüte und ihrem Duft Danke für die Familie die ich habe sie schenken mir Vertrauen geben mir Kraft und Zuversicht Danke für die Liebe die ich in mir habe sie wächst und kommt zu mir zurück wenn ich sie verschenke Danke für die Bank unter meinem Baum dort finde ich die Ruhe die ich brauche und kann Kraft für den Alltag tanken Danke DU begleitest mich auf meinem Weg gibst mir dann Hoffnung wenn ich aufgeben will Danke für die schönen Dinge in meinem Leben und für die Schwierigkeiten daran kann ich wachsen Danke dafür, daß ich so viele Gründe zur Dankbarkeit habe irgendwie fühle ich mich reich beschenkt. Und ein bekanntes, kurzes Dankgebet: Heute möchte ich dafür danken, dass alle Dich sehen – auch in mir, dass ich den Weg bereite für Dich, dass ich danke für alles, was mir widerfuhr. Danke! Und hier das Beispiel eines Dankgebets aus dem Gebetsbuch einer Familie aus dem Wald von Elwynn: Licht, wir danken dir für unsere Kinder. Wir wollen ihnen helfen, so zu werden, wie du sie haben willst. Wir wollen Geduld haben, wenn sie uns Sorgen machen. Darum bitten wir dich, oh Licht, segne unsere Kinder. Lass sie von Tag zu Tag mehr lernen, ihren Glauben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Wie man hier gut sehen kann, sind die Dankgebete sehr unterschiedlich, doch vereinen sie alle in sich die Dankbarkeit, die man empfindet. Bittgebet Das Bittgebet sprechen wir, wenn wir Anliegen und Wünsche an der Licht haben. Das Bittgebet kann in manchen Augen gar banal und alltäglich wirken, doch ist es dies wirklich? Denn wenn wir das Licht im Alltag um etwas bitten, so erkennen wir doch nur an, dass es ständig und auch gerade im alltäglichen in unserer Mitte ist. In dem wir um etwas bitten, offenbaren wir unsere tiefsten Wünsche und Anliegen dem Licht und somit auch uns selbst. Denn wir setzen uns damit auseinander und bringen es auf einen Punkt. Wer nicht bittet, dem kann auch nicht gegeben werden! Dieser prägende Satz und dem Lichtkodex zeigt uns auf, dass wir uns äußern müssen, denn nur so kann es uns gegeben werden. Wenn man etwas in sich behält und sich nicht traut es zu äußern, nun wie soll das Licht es wissen und so es auch auf die ein oder andere Art geben können? „Jede Bitte“, so sagt man, „ist deshalb zu beten als schon erfüllte Bitte, als ein Nicht-Zweifeln an dem, was schon geschehen ist, als ein im Danken gründendes Bitten um das Bleiben bei dem, was schon begonnen hat“. Aber weshalb dann noch unsere Bitten? Warum will das Licht, welches uns schon alles gegeben hat und alles Gute uns ohnehin zu geben bereit ist, noch darum gebeten werden? Hier geht es um das Vertrauen! Das Vertrauen darin, dass das Licht uns beisteht und uns erhört. In dem wir vertrauen öffnen wir uns für die Gaben des Lichts. Das Beispiel eines Bittgebets aus dem Gebetsbuch eine unbekannten Priesters. Geborgen in Stormgarde: Führe mich in die Stille meiner Seele – ganz tief hinein zu mir und lass mich Dich erkennen. Führe mich in die Tiefe meines Herzens – ganz tief hinein zu mir und lass mich Dich bekennen. Führe mich in die Mitte meines Geistes – ganz tief hinein zu mir und lass mich Dich beim Namen nennen. Führe mich hinaus in den Tag – ganz zu den Menschen, und lass mich Dich in ihnen erkennen. Und auch das folgende Beispiel ist dem Gebetsbuch entnommen: Ich bitte dich, o Licht, um Geduld, Um den großen Atem, dass ich abwarten kann ohne einzugreifen, dass ich wachsen lassen kann ohne mein Zutun, dass Stürme und Unwetter sich von alleine legen. Gib mir den großen Atem und die Gabe der Langmut, dass ich anderen ihr Tempo lasse, dass ich auch Umwege und Irrwege zulasse, dass ich nicht alles selbst ordnen will oder meine ordnen zu müssen. Lass mich tief atmen und mit jedem Atemzug deine Kraft, deine Geduld und Liebe in mir aufnehmen und hilf mir, meine Begrenztheit demütig anzunehmen. Und hier noch ein Beispiel aus dem Gebetsbuch des unbekannten Paladins: Licht, sei mir gnädig, denn mir ist Angst. Entreiß mich der Hand meiner Feinde und Verfolger. Licht lass mich nicht scheitern, denn ich rufe zu dir. Auch hier erkennt ihr, dass jedes Bittgebet sehr persönlich sein kann und ist. Eine Art des Bittgebets sind auch die Fürbitten. In den Fürbitten, bitten wir für andere. Die Fürbitte ist nicht auf bestimmte Zeiten und Akte beschränkt. Innerhalb einer Lichtmesse können die Fürbitten dargebracht werden. Die aktuellen, „allgemeinen“ Anliegen der Gemeinde werden im Fürbittengebet vor das Licht gebracht. Diese Anliegen sind vielfältig, aber konkret. Damit innerhalb der Gemeinde die Fürbitten zur Messe zusammengetragen werden können, kann man ein Fürbittbuch auslegen, in welches die Gemeindemitglieder ihre Bitten eintragen können. Ebenso kann natürlich ein jeder auf den Priester / die Priesterin zu gehen, um sein Anliegen persönlich kundzutun. Im Lobpreis, preisen wir das Licht für seine Gnade und Güte. Musik spielt im Lobpreis eine große Rolle und somit kommt es oft vor, dass es musikalisch gehalten wird. Es folgen einige Beispiele für Lobgesang. Lobgesang am Morgen: Licht erleuchte und leite mich. Licht als Schild Überschatte mich. Licht sei unter mir; Licht sei über mir; Licht sei neben mir, zu meiner Linken und meiner Rechten. Sei heute in mir und um mich, gütig, demütig, doch allmächtig. Sei im Herzen aller, zu denen ich spreche; im Munde aller, die zu mir sprechen, gütig, demütig, doch allmächtig. Licht als Erleuchtung; Licht als Schild; Licht sei neben mir, zu meiner Linken und meiner Rechten. Lobgesang zu Mittag: Lehre uns, unsere Tage zu zählen! Damit wir ein weises Herz erlangen. Sättige uns früh mit deiner Huld! Dann wollen wir jubeln und uns freuen all unsere Tage. Die Güte des Lichts, möge über uns leuchten. Lass das Werk unserer Hände gedeihen. Die Güte des Lichts, möge über uns leuchten. Lass das Werk unserer Hände gedeihen, Ja, Licht, lass gedeihen das Werk unserer Hände! Lobpreis: Liebendes Licht, Oh Licht der Liebe und des Friedens; Du hast uns zugesagt: Ich bin bei Euch alle Tage.In dieser Zuversicht können wir im Einklang mit Dir, Deine Wege gehen. Du,allgegenwärtiges Licht! Lobgesang an das Licht durch eine Unbekannte Gläubige. Entnommen einem Gebetsbuch gefunden in Stratholme: Oh Licht, ich lobe dich! Ich erquicke mit an deiner Schöpfung, jeden Tag. Wenn ich die Sonne erblicke und die Pracht deiner Schönheit. Oh Licht, ich lobe dich! Wie schön hast du geschaffen die Welt um mich herum. Lässt mich erkennen die Schönheit deines Seins in jeder Blume, jedem Wesen, jedem lebenden Sein. Oh Licht, ich lobe dich! Jede Nacht, funkelst du in den Sternen und leitest uns in der Dunkelheit. Den Mond erhellst du mit deinem Licht und scheinst uns in der Nacht. Oh Licht, ich lobe dich! Hab Dank für deine Werke! Hab Dank für deine Pracht! Hab Dank für deinen Segen – ob bei Tage oder Nacht! Sei mit uns aller Tage, damit ich mich daran labe wie Du erfüllst meine Nächte und Tage. Oh Licht, wie lob ich Dich! Bußgebet Hierin bekennen wir vor dem Licht unsere Schuld und bitten um Vergebung und Verzeihung für das Unterlassen des Guten, Verfehlungen in unserem Leben oder in unserer Gesellschaft. Wenn wir von Buße reden, hat das nie etwas mit „Zeigen auf andere“ zu tun. Buße kann man nur persönlich und konkret tun. Es ist auch in Gemeinschaft möglich, aber auch hier steht jeder allein vor dem allmächtigen Licht, welches uns bis ins Innerste kennt. Hier ein Beispiel eines Bußgebets: Licht, sei mir gnädig nach deiner Huld, tilge meine Frevel nach deinem reichen Erbarmen. Wasche meine Schuld von mir ab, und mach mich rein von meiner Sünde. Denn ich erkenne meine bösen Taten. Meine Sünde steht mir immer vor Augen. Erschaffe mir, Licht, ein reines Herz Und gib mir einen neuen, beständigen Geist. Ein weiteres Beispiel für ein Bußgebet im Rahmen einer Messe: Bitten wir das Heilige Licht, um Vergebung für das Leid, das wir einander antun; dass wir einander vernachlässigen und vergessen; dass wir einander nicht verstehen und nicht ertragen; dass wir Böses reden und oft von Groll und Bitterkeit erfüllt sind; dass wir nicht vergessen können. Lasset uns beten um Verzeihung für alle Sünden, die wir in unserer Ohnmacht gegeneinander begehen. Schuldbekenntnis-Gebet vor der Gemeinschaft: Ich bekenne dem Licht, und allen Brüdern und Schwestern, dass ich Gutes unterlassen und Böses getan habe. Ich habe gesündigt in Gedanken, Worten und Werken durch meine Schuld, durch meine Schuld, durch meine große Schuld. Darum bitte ich Euch, Brüder und Schwestern, für mich zu beten bei Gott, unserem Herrn. Das Schuldbekenntnis leistet der Bußfertige vor seiner Gemeinde oder Gemeinschaft und bittet damit um Hilfe und Unterstützung in seinem Anliegen vor dem Licht. Ein Schuldbekenntnis kann auch von einen größeren Gemeinschaft geleistet werden. Segengebet Die Segensgebete können wir unterteilen in Bitten um Segen für uns durch das Licht oder auch Segenswünsche für andere. Ein Segenswunsch aus Arathi lautet wie folgt: Das Licht segne Dich. Es erfülle Dein Herz mit Ruhe und Wärme, Deine Seele mit Gnade und hellem Licht, Deinen Verstand mit Weisheit, Deine Augen mit Klarheit und lachen, Deinen Blick mit Güte, Deine Ohren mit wohltönender Musik, Deinen Mund mit Fröhlichkeit, Deine Hände mit Zärtlichkeit, Deine Arme mit Kraft, Deine Beine mit Schwung, Deine Füße mit Tanz, Deinen ganzen Leib mit Wohlbehagen. So lasse das Licht alle Zeit Seinen Segen auf Dir ruhen. Es möge Dich begleiten und beschützen, Dir Freude schenken Dein Leben lang, Dir Mut zusprechen und Kraft verleihen; damit Du auch in schweren Zeiten den für Dich bestimmten Weg findest. Ein Beispiel für ein Segensgebet als Bitte um Segen: Gutes Lichts, segne mich: Segne meine Worte, segne meine Taten, segne meine Schritte und alle meine Taten, dass sie den Frieden in unserer Welt fördern, dass ich und alle anderen weniger gegeneinander, sondern mehr miteinander handeln und das Zusammenleben besser gelingt. So sei es! Und noch eine Bitte um Segen aus dem Gebetsbuch eines Priesters: Licht, segne meine Augen, dass sie imstande sind, die Welt um mich herum wahrzunehmen, die Bedürftigkeit meines Nachbarn zu erkennen, das Kleine, das Unscheinbare nicht zu übersehen, das Vordergründige und die Prahlerei zu durchschauen, dass mein Blick Güte und Wärme ausstrahlt. Licht, segne meine Ohren, dass sie imstande sind, Deine Stimme in allem Lauten dieser Welt zu vernehmen, dass sie fähig werden, die leisen Stimmen der Notleidenden wahrzunehmen, das Unbequeme nicht zu überhören, sich jedem Lärm und Geschwätz zu verschließen. Licht, segne meinen Mund, dass er imstande ist, dich vor aller Welt zu bezeugen und Dich zu preisen, Worte des Trostes und des Heiles zu sprechen, das mir Anvertraute stets zu bewahren, für andere zu sprechen, die keine Rechte und keine Stimme mehr haben. Licht, segne meine Hände, dass sie imstande sind, Halt und Stütze zu sein, wo es erforderlich ist, Führen zu können, ohne zu Fesseln zu werden, Geben zu können; ohne auf Gegengabe zu setzen. Zärtlichkeit auszudrücken, die Herzlichkeit ahnen lässt, Segen zu spenden, wo Leid und Trauer ist. Licht, segne mein Herz, dass es imstande ist, Wohnstatt Deines Geistes und Deines Lichtes zu sein, Wärme zu schenken und auch selbst zu empfangen, Verzeihen zu können, wo jemand schuldig geworden ist, Stütze zu sein, wo jemand gescheitert ist, Vertrauen zu wecken, wo keines mehr vorhanden, Liebe zu schenken, ohne Gegenliebe zu erwarten, Freud und Leid miteinander zu teilen. Licht, komme so mit Deinem Segen über mich. Lass mich Dir ganz verfügbar sein, mit allem, was ich bin und was ich habe. Licht, lass mich mit solchem Segen beschenkt, Segen für andere und für die Welt sein. Es gibt für viele Lebenslagen und Situationen die passenden Segenswünsche und auch -sprüche. Im Laufe der Zeit erkennt ein Diener des Lichts die für ihn besonders passenden Segensbitten und -wünsche und bindet sie in sein Leben mit dem Licht ein. Neben jenen erwähnten Gebetsformen gibt es noch die bekannten Morgengebete, Tischgebete, Gebete zur Mittagsstunde, Abendgebete und Nachtgebete. Gebete für Kranke, Verstorbene, Neugeborene. Gebete zur Eheschließung, Gebete zur Verlobung und zu anderen besonderen Anlässen. Ein persönliches Gebetsbuch sollte ständig gepflegt werden und entsprechend sortiert. Tageszeitengebete sind ebenso festzuhalten, wie Gebete und Lieder für den Alltag und auch Tischgebete. Seine alten Gebetsbücher aufzubewahren kann einem helfen, seine Entwicklung zu betrachten und auch ein Rückblick auf die persönlichen Anliegen und Zeiten geben, die wir in unserem Leben durchlaufen. Ob und wie die gehandhabt wird, ist dem Schüler des Lichts natürlich selbst überlassen. Kapitel III: Die Heilige Messe In der Heiligen Messe kommen die Gläubigen zusammen, um das Licht zu feiern. In den Lesungen und Predigten lassen sie sich so immer wieder neu von der lebensförderlichen Botschaft des Lichts ansprechen. Durch Empfang des heiligen Segens erfahren die Gläubigen Stärkung für ihren Alltag, in den sie vom Priester mit dem Segen des Lichts gesendet werden. Mit diesem Lehrmaterial möchten wir den Priesternovizen der Bruderschaft des Lichts zu Sturmwind, den Ablauf der Heiligen Messen veranschaulichen und das Mitfeiern erleichtern und aufzeigen, wie der mögliche Ablauf einer Heiligen Messe sein kann. Merke, dass vieles erfahren werden will und auch kann. Dies ist nur ein möglicher Ablauf einer Heiligen Messe und wie sie gefeiert werden kann. Jede Messe ist individuell und jeder Priester und jede Priesterin kann und sollte seine eigene Note in eine Messe einbringen. Habt die Bereitschaft und Aufgeschlossenheit, zu hören, zu sehen und zu verinnerlichen! Eröffnung der Messe Einzug Mit dem Läuten der Glocke beginnt die Messfeier. Sitzen die Gläubigen, so wird sich zum Einzug erhoben. Wird ein Gesang angestimmt, so nimmt jener Bezug auf die Schrifttexte und gibt den Grundton der Feier an. Zeichen des Lichts Nachdem sich alle versammelt haben, richten wir uns ganz auf die Begegnung mit dem Licht aus. Wir feiern die Messe im Namen des Lichts und mit Blick auf die Heiligkeit des Lichts. In den meisten Fällen beginnt der Priester oder die Priesterin mit: Im Namen des Heiligen Lichts. Und die Gemeinde antwortet: So sei es. Mit diesen Worten antworten die Lichtgläubigen auf Gebete. Anschließend spricht der Priester oder die Priesterin den Gruß. Dieser kann sehr individuell sein. Ein Beispiel hierfür wäre: Die Gnade des Heiligen Lichts, die Liebe des Lichts und die Allgegenwärtigkeit des Heiligen Lichtes sei mit euch. Die Gemeinde kann hier antworten: Und mit dir oder und mit deinem Geiste. Merke, dass dies nicht in allen Gebieten des Lichtglaubens verbreitet ist. Hier gilt zu erkunden, was in den jeweiligen Landesregion für Bräuche herrschen. In der Regel hält der Priester / Priesterin eine kurze Einführung. Anschließend kann ein Gesang der Gemeinde folgen. Meist wird hier ein Text gewählt, der die Ehre des Lichts preist. Tagesgebet Die Gemeinde wird mit den Worten: „Lasset uns beten“, zum Gebet aufgefordert. Am Ende des Gebets antwortet die Gemeinde mit. „So sei es“ Der Name Tagesgebet bezieht sich darauf, dass sich das gewählte Gebet auf den Tag oder Fest bezieht. Vor der eigentlichen Predigt ist auch Platz und Raum für Lesungen aus den heiligen Schriften des Lichts. Findet eine Lesung statt so tritt der Lektor nach vorne und liest aus dem Lesebuch. Die Lesung wird in der Regel eingeleitet mit: „Lesung aus den heiligen Schriften“ nach der Lesung antwortet die Gemeinde in der Regel mit „Dank sei dem Licht“. Predigt Die Predigt bedeutet soviel wie „jemanden anreden“ oder auch „Unterricht“. In der Predigt werden die Gläubigen direkt angesprochen und auch unterrichtet. Sie hilft uns, des Verständnis der Heiligen Schriften des Lichts zu vertiefen, vermittelt Einblicke in die Inhalte des Glaubens und gibt Impulse für den Alltag. Nach der Predigt wäre Platz und Raum für eventuelle Fürbitten. Hier werden die Nöte der Gemeinde und der Kirche aufgenommen. Häufig gibt es auch einen stillen Moment. Jeder Gläubige kann hier selbst eine Bitte vor das Licht tragen und dies wird dann von der Gemeinschaft im Gebet mitgetragen. Priester/Priesterin: „Licht“, Gemeinde: „wir bitten dich, erhöre uns“ Gabenbereitung im Kreise der Bruderschaft In unserer monastischen Gemeinde feiern wir gemeinsam die Gaben, die wir erhalten haben. Hierzu bringen die Messdiener die Gaben zum Altar. Die Gaben sind Brot und Bier. Der Priester/Priesterin nimmt sie an und spricht leise die Gebete, in denen er dem Licht für die Gaben dankt. Die Gaben werden vom Priester gesegnet und das Licht wird in die Gaben gerufen. Auf das wir mit jedem Biss und jedem Schluck ein Teil des Lichts in uns aufnehmen und so gesegnet sind. Gemeinsam teilen wir die Gaben und nehmen sie in Stille und Dankbarkeit an. Schlussgebet Das Schlussgebet wird meist mit den Worten „Lasset uns beten“ eingeleitet. Die Gemeinde kniet sich hierzu hin. Nach dem Schlussgebet können noch einige Informationen für die Gemeinde in der Woche folgen. Segen Der Priester/Priesterin spricht den Segen über die Gemeinde. Ein mögliche Segen wäre: Das Licht sei mit euch. Es segne euch und leite euch in jeder Stunde eures Seins. Damit wird die Gemeinde entlassen. Informationsblatt für Novizen Informationsblatt für Novizen der Bruderschaft des Lichts zu Sturmwind Als Novize der Bruderschaft des Lichts zu Sturmwind durchläuft man alle Bereiche des Ordens, um einen Einblick zu bekommen in die Aufgaben der Brüder und Schwestern und um gegebenenfalls neue Gaben und Einsatzmöglichkeiten zu entdecken. Die erste Zeit als Novize innerhalb des Ordens soll geprägt sein vom Bekanntmachen mit den Ordensbrüdern und -schwestern und den Gepflogenheiten des täglichen Ablaufs. Jeder Novize bekommt einen Mentor zur Seite gestellt, der ihm / ihr in der Zeit seines Noviziats helfend zur Seite stehen wird. Zunächst jedoch erfolgt die Einkleidung des Novizen. Dem Novizen wird durch den Rüstmeister, oder einem entsprechend eingeteilten Ordensmitglied, die Ordenskleidung übergeben. Der Orden ist für die Einkleidung des Novizen, so wie jedem anderen Ordensmitglied, zuständig. Zur Grundausstattung zählen: 2 Wollhosen, 2 Stoffhose, 2 Lederhosen 2 Wolltuniken, 2 Stofftuniken / Hemden 2 Wollkutten, 2 Stoffkutten (Untergewänder) 1 Wappenrock 1 Ordensumhang 1 Ordensgewand für Priester und Priesteramtsanwärter 1 Rüstung in Ordensfarben für Kämpfer 1 Dolch Ebenso steht jedem Bruder und jeder Schwester eine Bewaffnung der Wahl und Gesinnung zu. Weitere Kleidung kann und wird ebenfalls über den Orden gestellt. Sollte ein Bruder / eine Schwester aus Verhältnissen kommen, die private Kleidung erschweren, so kommt auch hier der Orden für die Kleidung auf. Der Novize wird, wie jedes Ordensmitglied bestimmten Aufgaben zugeteilt. Die erste Aufgabe eines Novizen besteht im Kathedralen- und Kapellendienst Der Novize wird durch ein vollwertiges Ordensmitglied oder aber einen älteren Novizen in den Aufgaben unterwiesen. Kapellendienst in der Ordenskapelle Säuberung der Ordenskapelle und des Bereiches um die Kapelle Auslegung der Gesangsbücher vor jeder Messe In Wintermonaten: Auslegung der Sitzkissen auf den Bänken und für die älteren Mitbrüder und -schwestern, wärmende Decken Austausch von Kerzen Kathedralendienst Säuberung (Fegen) des Innenraumes, der Seitengänge sowie des Vorraumes und der Treppe Kontrolle der Kerzen und ggf. Austausch jener Fegen und Wischen des Ordensbüros und des Ganges zum Ordensbüro Putzen der Fenster im Ordensbüro Einsortierung und korrekter Umgang mit den Büchern (nachdem dies von Pater Cainneach erklärt wurde) Sicherstellung, dass stets ausreichend Kohle für den Ofen im Büro vorhanden ist dreckiges Geschirr ist zu spülen es hat stets ein Krug Wasser, ein Krug Saft und Tee, sowie eine Flasche Whiskey, sowie Gebäck im Ordensbüro vorrätig zu sein (hierzu ist Schwester Frigga zu befragen) Die Kerzenstumpen werden in einer entsprechend gekennzeichneten Kiste gesammelt.Ist jene Kiste voll, so ist sie zum Kerzenzieher in der Altstadt zu bringen. Küchendienst Der Novize untersteht hier der Weisung der Ordensköchin / des Ordenskochs. Zu den Aufgaben zählen hier: Unterstützung beim Kochen und Backen (nach Einweisung und Begabung): Zubereitung der Speisen oder Vorarbeit hierzu Tische in den Speiseräumen ein- und abdecken Tische säubern Tischwäsche in die Wäscherei bringen Speisen auf- und abtragen Hilfe bei der Lebensmittelverteilung an Bedürftige Abwasch und Einräumen des Geschirrs Besorgungen für die Küchenleitung Küche putzen Essensplan auf- und abhängen Hofdienst Der Novize hat sich hier an die Anweisungen von Bauer Wollerton und Bruder Thomas oder des entsprechend Verantwortlichen zu halten. Zu den Aufgaben zählen hier mit unter: Feldarbeiten: Pflügen, Unkraut jäten, Gießen, Säen, etc. Instandhaltung und -setzung von Zäunen und Hofgebäuden Fütterung des Geflügels und der Kühe morgendliches Rauslassen des Geflügels und abendliches Einsperren Eier holen Sauberhaltung des Hofes Melken Gartendienst Der Novize wird hier in der Gartenarbeit unterwiesen. Zu den Aufgaben gehören unter anderem: Grünflächen pflegen (mähen, von Laub befreien, nachbessern) Unkraut jäten Kräuterkunde im Kräutergarten Wässern der Blumen und Kräuter Harken und Graben Schnitt der Pflanzen, Hecken, Bäume im Frühjahr und Herbst/Winter Stalldienst Fegen des Stalls Ausmisten und Einstreuen Fütterung der Reittiere und der Menagerie (nach Einweisung!) Pflege von Sätteln und Zaumzeug ggf. Unterstützung von Tierarzt und Rittmeisterin Putzdienst Sauberhaltung der Gemeinschaftsräume in den Ordenshäusern Putzen der Flure und Treppen Fenster putzen der Gemeinschaftsräume Teppiche säubern Staubwischen notwendige Reparaturarbeiten (nach Einweisung) Putzen und Säuberung der Badezuber und der Toiletten Wachdienst Der Wachdienst findet unter strenger Einweisung statt und ist als Novize niemals alleine durchzuführen. Pfortendienst Patrouille des Ordensgeländes Wachdienst an der Kathedrale, inkl. Patrouille des Kathedralenviertels und des Friedhofs Dienst im Armenhaus Der Dienst im Armenhaus findet unter Einweisung statt. Lebensmittelverteilung (Suppenküche und alle anfallenden Arbeiten) Einhaltung der Sauberkeit und Unterstützung körperlich und seelisch Benachteiligter Assistenz bei der Versorgung der Kranken und Gebrechlichen (Waschungen, Verbandswechsel) Putzhilfe bei Kranken und Gebrechlichen Ebenso schnuppert jeder Novize in die ausgeführten Berufe von einzelnen Mitbrüdern und -schwestern hinein. Dies findet in Form eines zwei-wöchigen Praktikums statt. In der Zeit kann der Novize einen Einblick erlangen und erfahren, ob hier womöglich auch eine Gabe bisher unentdeckt blieb. Jene Praktika gibt es bei: Schwester Frigga – Köchin Bruder Cainneach – Illuminator & Rosengärtner Doktor Goodwin und Schwester Eileen – Arzt und Lichtheilung Bruder Piers – Cellerar und Alchemist; Schafszucht Schwester Rose – Kräuterkunde und Rittmeisterei Bruder Trystan – Bierbrauer Bruder Dermot – Schneider Bruder Wulfric – Kunst der Magie & Puppenbauerei Bruder Thomas – Landwirtschaft & Holzarbeiten Desweiteren ist jeder Novize dazu angehalten, den Unterrichtsstunden von Prior Edward beizuwohnen, sofern es der Dienstplan gestattet. Novizen, die ihre Berufung im gezielten Umgang mit dem Licht sehen (Priesteramtsanwärter & Paladinnovizen), haben jedoch dem Unterricht beizuwohnen und es ist darauf zu achten, dass etwaige andere Verpflichtungen zu Gunsten den Unterrichts verlegt werden. Ansprechpartner bezüglich Fragen zu Paladinen sind Bruder Mikael und Bruder Richard. Ansprechpartner bezüglich Fragen zum Priesteramt sind Abt Aedan, Prior Edward und Bruder Cainneach. Sollte ein Novize innerhalb des Noviziats noch nicht alle Praktika durchlaufen haben und sich dem Orden bereits soweit verbunden fühlen, dass er die Weihe zum Ordensbruder / Ordensschwester ablegen möchte, so kann er natürlich jederzeit die Praktika dennoch durchlaufen. Jeder Bruder und jede Schwester des Ordens wird dazu angehalten den Geist für Neues offen zu halten und sich weiterzuentwickeln und sich zu öffnen, für die mannigfaltigen Wege, welches das Licht uns führt. Bitte beachten! Im Falle von Krankheit und Verletzung hat sich jeder Novize umgehend bei einem Arzt / Heiler vorzustellen. Sollte kein Heilkundiger des Ordens zur Verfügung stehen, wenn Krankheit / Verletzung eintritt, so hat der Novize dennoch einen Heilkundigen aufzusuchen und die Heilbehandlung in Anspruch zu nehmen. Der Körper ist das Gefäß, welches das Licht uns gegeben hat. Gehen wir damit schändlich um, so ist dies ein Ausdruck mangelnden Respekts dem Licht gegenüber. Dies sollte immer bedacht werden! Einmal jährlich findet eine ärztliche Hauptuntersuchung statt. Dazu wird es einen Aushang geben. Jedes Ordensmitglied hat sich daraufhin beim Arzt für einen Termin zu melden. Novizen erhalten eine komplette Untersuchung nach der ersten Eingewöhnungszeit. Sollte bereits eine Krankenakte von einem anderen Arzt bestehen, so ist jene dem Ordensarzt zu übergeben bevor die Untersuchung stattfindet! Wird von einem anderen Arzt / Heilkundigen eine Behandlung durchgeführt, so möge jener bitte dem Ordensmitglied einen entsprechenden Befund aushändigen oder aber dem Ordensarzt eine schriftliche Meldung zu kommen lassen. Die hierbei anfallenden Kosten werden natürlich vom Orden entgolten. Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis Kategorie:Geschichten